Prestige Mode
Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Prestige mode is an option that a player can choose after they progress through Level 55 (Commander), and it can be accessed in the Barracks menu. Prestige mode effectively restarts a player at level 1. All weapon and other challenges will be reset. The player must progress through the ranks to unlock challenges and weapons again. Despite being reverted back to level 1, the player gains a special symbol next to their name indicating they are in Prestige mode. A player can progress through the ranks a total of ten times and enter a new level of prestige mode with a new symbol placed by the player's name. The last prestige medal, the "Gold Cross" lets players know that they have played through to the last prestige rank. Levels of Prestige Process Prestige mode is unlocked after Level 55; merely reaching Level 55 doesn't unlock it as the player must gain enough EXP in Level 55 before being able to do it. Prestige Mode is accessed through "Barracks" and is the furthest down item in the Barracks menu. Pros The Prestige mode allows players to show skill level beyond level 55. Those players who have progressed through numerous Prestige Modes will have symbols unique by their name. These symbols are usually an indicator of the player's skill since much more play time has been contributed by the player to achieve the prestige rank. Cons Prestige mode causes a player to lose all unlocked weapons and completed challenges. If a player's goal is to gain more prestige ranks, The only real incentive to completing numerous weapons' and other challenges is to get more experience to level up faster, since they will be reset upon getting through that mode's level 55. There are no Xbox Live achievements connected to online play or specifically getting into prestige mode. Call of Duty: World at War In Call of Duty: World at War, Prestige mode is unlocked at Level 65, the highest rank, unlike in Call of Duty 4, where the highest rank is 55. Prestige Mode is also available for all systems, including the PC, which did not have it available in Call of Duty 4. Process Prestige mode for Call of Duty: World at War is nearly the same as that in Call of Duty 4. It is an option on the main menu that is greyed out until a player reaches level 65. Pros Once you enter Prestige Mode for the first time, you earn a new permanent Custom Class slot. The same effect goes on for the second, fourth, and so on. This allows you to make more classes for a larger variety and to tackle down every worse case scenario. It also helps you to show how much time you used in order to get the icon since it takes longer to get to Prestige (as listed above, the level cap is 65, not 55). There are also two achievements/trophies associated with getting Prestige. LAMA!!!!!!!! Cons All your challenges will be reset. This will be tedious if your only intent is to gain Prestige icons. Also, you will lose all perks and weapons unlocked, which means you will also lose the M2 Flamethrower. If you plan to keep the Flamethrower, you can't go into prestige, since you will lose it immediately. Levels of Prestige Prestige mode When the "Prestige Mode" button is clicked, a message comes up saying "Trade all your accomplishments for a bit of prestige. Other players will see your new prestige rank in the lobby, leaderboards and game". After this message the player can select "Learn More" or cancel and return to the menus. After clicking "Learn More", a second warning pops up saying "Prestige has a price: Everything you've unlocked including weapons, experience and challenges will be reset; you'll have to rank up again to reacquire them. Only your leaderboard rankings, clan tag, and playlists will be unaffected." Should the player still be determined to go to prestige, one final warning pops up saying "There's no going back..." If the player then hits "Enter Prestige" the decision is final, prestige mode is activated, and in Call of Duty 4, a Desert Eagle shot is heard to affirm it. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty: World at War